Wound dressings using an absorbent central area surrounded by a larger adhesive film are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,642 (the '642 patent) shows a wound dressing and delivery system comprising a thick absorbent pad placed in the center of a thin backing A carrier frame surrounds the perimeter of the wound dressing, providing support (e.g. rigidity) to the backing to facilitate handling of the dressing during application to a wound. Such dressings are often applied to relatively flat areas of the body, such as the chest or abdomen. When these dressings are applied to irregularly shaped parts of the body, such as the shoulder, the dressings are sometimes cut toward their center to make a cone shaped dressing, but these dressings have significant limitations, including the risk of infection along the line of the cut line, difficulty in applying with one hand, and leakage of fluids from the wound along the cut line.